ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses (Season 1)
'Bosses' The activities coordinators at Project Fun are bosses with improved stats. Players may create teams of up to 4 to take on these bosses. Each boss has a special ability and an item, which is related in theme and function to their ability. If the players defeat the boss, they are each given a copy of the item to use in their battles. Players will also earn experience towards leveling up for defeating bosses. Bosses are between tier 1 and 4, with the tier 4 boss being the "final boss". Each session, bosses come and go. Some bosses on the following list will not be present during lunchtime or after-workshop activities during certain sessions. Rumor has it that there are even Secret Bosses, though few campers have encountered them and lived to tell the tale. 'Tier 1 Bosses' There are 10 Tier 1 Bosses in NTG. The Silent Swordsman HP: 30 Damage: 1 + D6 Attack: 6 Defense: 7 Speed: 8 Ability: Double Strike: Attacks twice if The Silent Swordsman's speed is 4 or more than his opponent's. V HP: 30 Damage: 1+D6 Attack: 6 Defense: 7 Speed: 9 Ability: stunning Warp: During his attack roll, V rolls a speed check against his attack target. If he succeeds, the target is stunned for 1 turn. A stunned target can't act activate items or attack. Bard of Serendipity HP: 30 Damage: 1+ D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 7 Speed: 7 Ability: Fortune Dice: Every time the Bard of Serendipity wins a roll (speed, defense, or attack), he gains 1 HP (not exceeding his base HP). He may reroll a failed attack: if this attack hits, it does half damage. Frost Dragon HP: 30 Damage: 1 + D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 7 Speed: 7 Ability: Freezing Breath: The Frost Dragon can freeze an enemy. When frozen, a player cannot attack and must roll an even number to unfreeze. Unfreezing consumes the turn. Stone Sentinel HP: 30 Damage: 1 + D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 5 Speed: 7 Ability: Fortify: Stone Sentinel gains 1 Defense every other turn. Lava Monster HP: 30 Damage: 1 + D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 7 Speed: 7 Ability: Contact burn: Lava Monster inflicts 1 fire damage to enemies who successfully attack him, and enemies who he successfully attacks. Shuffle HP: 30 Damage: 1 + D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 7 Speed: 7 Ability: Shuffle's enemies must use their Speed Modifier instead of their Attack Modifier in the Attack Phase. CE ROBO-ISAAC HP: 30 Damage: 1+ D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 7 Speed: 7 Ability: Self-Assembly: CE ROBO-ISAAC rejuvenates for half of the damage that he deals to his enemies. Hong the Cleaver HP: 30 Damage: D6 Attack: 8 Defense: 7 Speed: 6 Ability: Sweeping Strikes: Hong the Cleaver may attack all enemies during his attack turn. The Shining Knight HP: 30 Damage: D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 6 Speed: 7 Ability: Mirror Magic: Every other turn, the Shining Knight reflects all damage dealt to him back to its source. 'Tier 2 Bosses' There are 8 tier 2 Bosses in NTG. Silvira the Necromancer HP: 35 Damage: 2 + D6 Attack: 8 Defense: 8 Speed: 8 Ability: Resurrect: Brings back a fallen foe to to fight against Silvira's opponents. Toxic Blight HP: 35 Damage: 2 + D6 Attack: 8 Defense: 8 Speed: 8 Ability: Poison Swamp: All players take 2 damage from poison each turn. Immune to poison. Percival the Panda HP: 35 Damage: 2 + D6 Attack: 6 Defense: 8 Speed: 8 Ability: Rage: For every 5 health lost, Percival gains 1 Attack and 1 Damage point. Fire Golem HP: 35 Damage: 2 + D6 Attack: 8 Defense: 6 Speed: 8 Ability: Molten armor: Fire Golem inflicts 1 fire damage to enemies who successfully attack him, and enemies who he successfully attacks. His defense increases by 1 every other turn. The Black Hat HP: 35 Damage: 0 Attack: 8 Defense: 8 Speed: 8 Ability: Deadly Roulette: The Black Hat assigns each of his enemies to a number on a six-sided die. The remaining numbers will be assigned to take on these effects: 1) Inflicts 5 damage to The Black Hat, and 2) No effect. On his attack turn, if The Black Hat rolls a number that has been assigned to a particular enemy, that enemy is immediately reduced to 0 health. Numbers of defeated players have no effect. Remote: The Controller HP: 35 Damage: 2 + D6 Attack: 8 Defense: 8 Speed: 8 Ability: Mind Control: Remote can take control of one enemy during her attack phase. She may use this player as an extra attacker, and can control their abilities and items as she so chooses. This effect lasts for one turn. Veteran of Lightning HP: 35 Damage: 2 + D6 Attack: 7 Defense: 8 Speed: 9 Ability: Paralyze: Veteran of Lightning can stun an enemy, removing their ability to act until they roll a five or six. Ace Trainer HP: 35 Damage: 2 + D6 Attack: 8 Defense: 8 Speed: 8 Ability: I Choose You, Camper-chu!: Ace Trainer can summon another camper. The camper cannot be a higher level than the highest level member of the opposing party, and cannot use his/her item. 'Tier 3 Bosses' There are 3 tier 3 Bosses in NTG. Illusory Spectre HP: 45 Damage: D6 Attack: 9 Defense: 9 Speed: 9 Ability: Fog of Confusion: Illusory Spectre's foes must roll a 3 or below to resist confusion. If the attacker sucessfully resist, they may proceed as normal, but fall back under confusion at the end of their second turn. If they do not resist, the attacker must roll to attack a player (including him/herself) around the circle. Cheat HP: 43 Damage: 3 + D6 Attack: 9 Defense: 9 Speed: 9 Ability: Cheat: Cheat can cheat twice per turn. This ability includes redirecting the effects of items, deactiving an item, changing the value of a dice roll, or deactivating or redirecting one ability. Ramen: Noodly Destroyer of Worlds and Bringer of Sleepytime HP: 42 Damage: 3 + D6 Attack: 9 Defense: 10 Speed: 8 Ability: Lullaby: Ramen's foes must roll higher than a 3 to wake up from sleep. Sleeping foes have halved defense. If attackers wake up, they are awake until they fall back asleep at the end of their second turn. 'Tier 4 Bosses' There are 2 Tier 4 Bosses in NTG. 'Mastermind Devin' HP: 60 Damage: 4 + D6 Attack: 9 Defense: 10 Speed: 8 Ability: Summon Boss: Each turn, Mastermind Devin can summon any boss from the shadows to fight on his side. They recede into the darkness after each turn, but not before their attack turn has been resolved and their effect permeates the battlefield.... Ian HP: Over 9000 Damage: Purely psychological trauma Attack: You can't avoid his disappointed gaze Defense: Unaffected by everything, also love and sad puppies Speed: It'll be over before it starts, so who knows? Ability: Level: Kill you (He can use this 4 times per turn), and make you level 1. Note: Ian has elected not to play the Name Tag Game, so is not an "official" boss. For your own safety (and the safety of others), please don't attempt to fight him. We really don't know what will happen. Category:Tier 3 Bosses